


Sparking Trouble

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassin AU, F/M, Falling In Love, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: Felicity Smoak's father commands her to kill the one and only Oliver Queen. The trouble starts when she falls for him and finds out he was hired to kill her.AU in which Olicity are hired to kill each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is a one-shot that couldn't seem to let me go. It actually turned out differently than how I imagined it at first and I might write another version of this - depends on the response this receives. I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you will enjoy it! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think at the end and enjoy! <3

"I am not willing to take any more assassination jobs. I can't," Felicity barged into the shadowed room, feeling elder but curious gazes on her as she came to a halt in the middle, eyeing the angered man in the middle. The words that were said seconds ago joined the eternity of silence, making the tension climb in the air almost to a level where it could choke the ill and weak ones in a blink all alone.

The man sitting behind the desk, the man in his late fifties, the head of the organization and the person who called himself her father, clenched his hands into tight fists, his eyes flaring with rage. Not sparing a glance at the other two men in the study, he spoke in a low husky voice, leaving no room for rejection. "Excuse us for a moment."

She glared at the devil, her eyes starting to burn from no blinking; hearing the sounds of footsteps and the door of the study closing with a loud click that echoed in the otherwise still environment. 

"How dare you, daughter? You brought shame on me in front of them," she did. By stepping inside unannounced and uninvited she showed his business partners how much respect she had for her father. Which was etching the ground of the great depth beneath nothing. She had no ounce of respect for him. That, of course, could have awakened the question in those two damned souls as well. If his daughter disgraced him, why should they give him reverence? Quite frankly though, she didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of his precious image. 

Felicity, stepped closer, letting fury control the movements of her limbs. "How dare I am? How about you? You broke your word." 

"Like we agreed before, one more and you and your mother are free," her father leaned back slightly, breaking the eye-contact he had with her to pour some kind of beverage into his glass. She really hoped it was poisoned.

Felicity shook her head, putting her palms flat on the wooden surface; she was not certain whether it was the adrenaline or the fury giving her the strength, but in that moment she couldn't get herself to care what her actions and braveness might result in. "No, that wasn't in our agreement. Warren Patel was the last victim, you said yourself, father. We agreed. Our debt was paid."

"You debt has not been paid yet," he replied before taking a sip, showing no affection in his voice like he wasn't just telling his own daughter, his own blood, to kill someone in his name. 

"I'm not going to sell my soul to pay a debt  _you_  made."

"Yes, you will and you know the consequences if you disobey me." 

"No-"

"Mind your tone, daughter," Felicity took a deep breath, composing the flaming anger inside her and made up the possibilities she had. And she didn't have much of those. She would either not accept his offer and he would order his man to kill her mother and throw her into a rusty cell or she played his pawn again. That meant killing an innocent person who got the bad card branded on his or her back for undisclosed reasons. She couldn't kill anymore. At least not if that individual's name didn't start with D and wasn't the leader of a deadly mob that made her life miserable. If those criterions were true, she would have no problem picking up a gun and send him straight to hell. If there was even a hell. Not that it mattered right now.

She couldn't kill him while she wasn't sure where he kept her mother. She wouldn't leave her behind, she vowed to her.

Leave behind.

Leave.

That brought another eventuality to her mind. She could play along with his plan, be the good little brainwashed soldier he wanted her to be, go after the target and fake the person's death and simply leave. Felicity had never done anything like that before in her life, but she had to try. Starting now.

"Fine. Who's the target?"

"Oliver Queen."

"What did he do?"

"He had been shoving his nose into businesses that are not his. We don't know the kind of information he had found out. Your task is to get close to him to find out what he might be hiding and destroy any digital and written evidence with no witnesses. Then you can put a bullet into his brain."

Seemed like, this time, her father was playing into  _her_  hands.

"Anything else,  _father_?"

"No, you are dismissed."

* * *

After leaving his study behind and giving herself some unoccupied minutes out in the fresh air to calm the whirling anger he caused, Felicity got to work. Starting with digging up everything she could about Oliver Queen. The more she knew, the easier it was to modify her plans for both of their benefits. She would bet he didn't want to die at his age suddenly.

His name had rung some bells in her mind, although she couldn't realize why. Not until she found out he was the son of the late Robert and Moira Queen. It had dawned upon her instantly after that small info. 

He was one of the Starling elites, the notorious playboy with lots of sex scandals and leaked trials. His parents had died when he reached the age of 21 (or 22? She wasn't sure), leaving him with more money one could even imagine and with a company that needed a CEO aka him, even if he was the least qualified. That was all she knew by herself about him. More than she usually knew about a target, but not enough to perfect her plan.

For the next few hours, Felicity continued gathering information on both his personal and professional life, looking for something that could have made him the enemy in her father's eyes. She found nothing on that front.

After he had no living relatives left in Starling City, he set off to Russia for 5 years then came back to lead his freshly inherited company, keeping a low profile - as much as a CEO could keep. He abandoned his party days and playboy facade and became a serious businessman. There was nothing suspicious. Every one of his records was proven by another. For someone like him though, he seemed clean. Too clean. 

Maybe, the secret he was hiding was somewhere between his "trip" to Russia and going back to his city. The problem was, there was nothing digital she could find from his time there.

Rubbing her temple, she felt a headache forming, the various train of thoughts not resting. How would she get a CEO to fake his death with no guarantee as to when he could return? He might not believe her. She might not even have the chance to get close to him. She couldn't just call him and risk her father hearing everything. She couldn't go to his home, he would not open his door to a stranger.

She needed a plan to continue planning her main plan. Oh, she just hoped she would have the strength to carry everything out.

* * *

Turned out, she won - hacked - herself an invitation to a charity gala he would attend. If she approached him there, no one would question it and she could get him somewhere more private (she had to feign getting close to him so he would believe her). It also calmed her father, seeing as she was already taking steps to finish his agenda, while actually doing only hers. It was more twisted than she would have liked but if that meant saving an innocent person's life along with her mother, so be it.

The gigantic ballroom she found herself in was buzzing with life. There were people who were in their mid-twenties while others seemed to have passed 70. Some danced, some drank and laughed but no matter how much she scanned the crowd she couldn't see her target. She had seen enough photos of him to not miss him out, and it wasn't like she could just let her eyes pass past him, because dude, he was handsome. Like really, really handsome. Greek God created kind of handsome. She would deny it outloud but he was really attractive, as in him attracting her attention. From his bluest of blue eyes to the soft-looking lips to the mole near his mouth to the stubble decorating his jawline. 

And she was getting off topic.

Inhaling quickly, she took a glass of champagne from one of the servants' tray and stopped next to the wall, questing the room from person to person. 

He was nowhere to be seen.

She couldn't have been wrong. She checked the guest list numerous times. He had to be there. He surely wouldn't miss a gala he had helped throwing. 

Just when she was about to move from her spot, a shadow fell over her and she looked sideways, staring right at him.

At Oliver Queen.

Holy sh-

How was she supposed to concentrate with him standing next to her in a tux that highlighted how muscular his arms were? She could only imagine how the rest of his body looked like. Especially considering the different naked shots she had seen of him. Not that she had stared at those for minutes. Nope. She didn't at all. Why was she even feeling like that? She was not the kind of woman to just lose her head over a guy. Though, she hadn't done that. Not yet. And she would not do it.

"I usually know all my guests, but I don't think I have ever seen you before, Ms..."

"Sanders. Megan Sanders is my name." Sanders? What the...

"Well, Ms. Sanders, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Oliver Queen."

"Of course! I know who you are, everyone knows. You are Mr. Queen."

"No, please call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Right, but he died, I mean passed away. Which you obviously didn't need a reminder of, because you know that. And I'm gonna shut up before further humiliations," frack, what was she thinking? She was going off plan and the poor soul didn't need a mnemonic. He probably thought of his killed parents a lot. And yes, they were murdered, which she thankfully didn't say out loud as the media rang the news around as an unfortunate accident that claimed the lives of the loved Mr. and Mrs. Queen, meaning she was not supposed to know that.

"May you allow me a dance with you?" A dance after what she had just told him? Was he nuts? People usually fled from her as swiftly as they could and she understood them. Her no filter was something she had inherited from her mother, the only thing as it seemed sometimes. Her mother would never be able to kill anyone, no matter how much her hands were forced but she on the other hand... She had killed four people. Less than her father did, but way, way, _way_ more than she wanted. The blood of four innocent people would be on her hands until she lived. The knowledge that she had taken someone's son, father or mother brought her to the edge of queasiness very quickly. 

She hated her father for turning her into a killer. She hated him with passion and while she vowed not to kill anyone anymore, to find another way, she would not hesitate if given the situation. Or maybe though, she wouldn't kill him. Death would be an escape he had not deserved. She would have to make sure he felt every ounce of pain he caused to people, to his daughter and wife, before the-

"Ms. Sanders?" Mr. Que- Oliver asked and she gazed up at him, forgetting her sudden thoughts and desires to make her father suffer. 

"Megan. And, I'm sorry, things are kind of hectic up here," she pointed at her head and continued, "what was your question again?"

"I asked if you would like to have a dance with me," he outstretched his hand and she thought of his invitation for a second.

Feign interest. Get close to him. Reveal plans.

A slow and forbearance requiring game. 

Step one was only beginning now.

"Sure, lead the way," she stopped, hesitating and struggling at her choice of word, "Oliver." 

Felicity placed the glass on a tray and refocused on the man beside her.

He flashed a smile as she placed her smaller hand into his, making Felicity dizzy. He had no idea of the blood she had on her hands and looked and smiled at her like she was some newly-discovered beautiful flower. She was more like a withering sunflower. Long, long ago radiant with life and lighthearted, but compared to now, the life was slowly seeping out of her with each passing day as the guilt was eating her up, starting from the insides. And he had no idea. He would probably run away if he found out.

Together, they made their way to the dance floor, and danced to various songs, from which some was slow to her liking, some was not. All the while, she tried to shut out the warmth of his fingers on her and how that made her heart beat faster than what should have been appropriate to an undercover job. 

Tried was the keyword. She failed.

* * *

 

Throughout the slow-flooding party, they exchanged quite the number of chit-chats, uncaring of the people who had tried to interrupt them. They talked more than she would have thought. About anything that came up. From childhood memories to jokes to complicated parents on her part. She even gave him her number and he had given her his. The gala was soon coming to an end and she didn't want to leave, she had realized. For the first time since forever, Felicity felt calm and enjoyed herself with him. She, naturally, told herself it was just an image she had attempted to keep up to lure him into a sense of requited attraction, but no matter how much she tried to believe that explanation, she simply knew it was untrue. She had enjoyed his company. That was the first sign of her being in trouble. 

* * *

 

The next time they ran into each other was one week after they had met at the gala. It was also unforeseen. She had been out, drinking coffee early in the morning in her favorite coffee shop when he jogged in, ordered himself a drink then hopped down in front of her after spotting her. They had talked until he had no coffee left. He was about to leave for work when he did something more unexpected than suddenly appearing.

He had asked her out on a date.

Felicity couldn't hide her surprise and he chuckled when she started babbling about the difference between dates and friendly dates. The sound of him laughing lightly was enough to make butterflies flutter in her stomach. She had never understood that phrase before, but in that moment, it became crystal clear.

She should have said no though. Her mind was telling her to say no. Getting too close to her target would only result in her being heartbroken.

And yet, regardless of her thoughts and scenarios on how she would get hurt, she said yes. She told herself it was only to earn his trust.

The more he trusted her, the easier he would follow her plan, right?

* * *

The date and the other two dates that followed after went smoothly and perfectly. Out of three times, she forgot she had a plan to stick to thrice. He was caring and very generous. He also acted like a real gentleman. Whenever she arrived he drew the chair out for her and made sure she had a good time. Under different circumstances she would have fallen for him in the span of three dates. As the nights went on, she was starting to doubt who would get hurt more by her actions. Him or her?

It had been three weeks since they had met and her father expected her first report on what she had managed to find out already. She came up with a lame excuse and stormed out of the house to arrive in time for date number four, but not before the old man threatened her to get to work quickly. She had to bump up some lie she could tell him that was believable.

When the night ended and they agreed on date number five, she knew she was starting to feel attached to him. That was the next sign of trouble.

* * *

A month after meeting for the first time, they shared a kiss. He had been walking her to home and like in the movies, he walked to her door then in the next moment, they were kissing. It felt better than she anticipated. Her body was on fire, her heart raced in her chest, her cheeks blushed and a desire awoken inside her. She wanted more kisses, more dates suddenly as she realized her feelings for him were flourishing unstoppably. She knew it was dangerous. She knew what the consequences would be, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't just turn her emotions off. 

A tear slipped down her cheek at the realization as they parted for air, and being the attentive person he was, he instantly asked her what was wrong. She had told him it was a happy teardrop. It was only a half-truth.

When he had left with the promise of more, she went inside her apartment to find her father sitting on her couch. He had told her he saw she had a great time and hoped she had useful information as well. She didn't have of course since she wasn't actually backstabbing him, so she responded simply by explaining where she started her searches and that she should have something by the end of the week. He wasn't too pleased but left her alone.

She cried herself to sleep that night at the weight of the uncertain future. She was in a much bigger trouble than at first sight.

* * *

 

Four months later she had realized that no matter how much she tried, she had fallen in love with him. As a result, she told him her real name. It was predictable, but he didn't take the news well, at least not until she told him her reasonings and that technically she had only lied about her surname, seeing as her middle name was truly Megan. He then started laughing and she laughed with him.

Her breath hitched however when he tasted her real name on his tongue, the sundry emotions attacking her at once. After that, they made out on her couch for a while.

As much as things started to crumble because of her feels for him, she managed to get some credent details for her father that kept him quiet. She was also thinking of something that would help their situation, something that could prevent the heartbreaks. 

Time passed again and she was ready to take the next step in their forming-but-should-be-fake relationship by telling him she loved him that would be followed by some mind-blowing sex when she got an anonymous file on him. At first, she had hesitated to open the file, seeing that it was from an unfamiliar source and looked personal and could be fake, but her curiosity got the best out of her.  

The file contained various videos, one featuring him as he talked to someone, the date going back to right before she met him. Heart thumping viciously, she opened the file.

It was a video that unbosomed his actual purpose.

And in that moment, her hope for something real shattered into billions of pieces. 

* * *

 

She wanted to laugh hysterically at her life after crying her heart out. For the first time in her life, she thought she had found something real, even if under bizarre and complicated conditions. She had thought, she would be happy in the end, that she had found genuine love but as it turned out, she was wrong. Literally dead wrong soon. Life twisted the chance of being content out of her fingers to remind her she didn't deserve a happy ending. Oliver, the man she came to love, was the person who would bring her the fate she deserved. Death. He would kill her. He had been hired to do that.

At that cognition, she sobbed harder under the water in her bathroom. She cried until the hot water turned cold, until she had no tears to shed.

She had felt betrayed, broken and mostly stupid for believing she merited a gleeful fate.

Her life just turned into a giant sick joke. Her father commanded her to kill the man who was hired to kill _her_ for unknown reasons. To kill the man whom she had fallen in love with and hadn't wanted to kill actually but who would end her.

Was everything he did fake? Every sweet word, every sweet gesture? 

To only make everything worse her father was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together and steadily realizing she had been playing him all this time. No matter what she did anymore, her soon visiting death was the only certain point in her upside-down turned life. Her death was sealed, the act itself ready to be carried out at any minute of a day, numbering her breaths.

It had to come to a halt. She had to end everything once and for all under her own control. If she had to die, she would not die abruptly with a sense of safeness. Felicity got dressed, grabbed the gun she had gotten from her father after receiving the task to kill Oliver and left her place to go to his.

Tonight it would be over. She only hoped her mother would forgive her once for failing her.

* * *

 

When he opened the door to let her in the loft, he smiled and she felt the lump in her throat, the unescaped tears burning her eyes. He had immediately picked up on her feelings and the smile vanished from his stupid, handsome face.

"What's wrong Felicity? Did something happen to you? To your family?" he asked, the sympathy in his voice making everything worse. She had thought he felt the same about her, that he loved her. His eyes were telling her that and yet it was all a lie. He had been feigning his emotions to get close to her, doing exactly what she should have done if she was following her father's task. 

She walked inside without a word, striding toward the couch, keeping her gaze on the window, the gun resting heavily under her shirt, tucked into her pants. 

"Felicity?" he closed the door and walked to where she got herself seated, kneeling down to take her hands. She didn't look at him as she yanked her fingers away from his grasp and she didn't have to, to know the hurt that crossed his face. It was fake. The hurt expression was fake as well.

"Hey, what happened?"

She closed her eyes for some calming moments, then opened them, gazing right at him as she braced herself for the inevitable. She saw his confused gaze and she steeled herself, saying the words.

"I know, Oliver."

He froze, his eyes going empty, his body being rendered unmoving as he seemingly tried to process the meaning, her heart pulsing in her throat, waiting for a reaction. 

"I know everything," she saw him clench his jaw, her words finally registering in his mind. "I know you were hired six months ago to kill me, just before we met at the gala. I know you know I was tasked with the same. I know you know everything about me, including my trapped mother and evil father. I know you were getting close to me to draw out some necessary information," the tears won the battle and she felt the tickling sensation as one drop slid down her skin, her hand trembling as she got the gun from its hiding spot. She placed it in his hands, coordinating his fingers around the weapon without looking away from his gaze, her hand holding his, raising the firearm to her chest, right to the spot where her heart pounded under the clothing she wore.

"I know the deadline of your task is nearly here and I know you have no choice," she half-whispered, half-said, letting the tears fall without fighting back, "I know all that's left is for you to kill me," Felicity closed her eyes, basking in the quiet surroundings for the last time, feeling the cold material of the gun through the thin shirt, feeling his fingers tremble on the gun slightly.

A minute passed then another as she waited to feel nothing and succumb into the uncharted. 

Another minute ticked by then she felt the gun move from her chest, his hand unfolding her fingers holding his other hand and the gun. She didn't open her eyes, she expected him to take action on some other part of her. A shot in the head perhaps. 

She didn't open her eyes, not even when she heard a sudden noise, like something, like the gun was thrown away. 

She didn't open her eyes until he started talking.

"I can't, Felicity. You are right, there's no choice to make," her eyes fluttered open just as he cupped her cheek with his palm, the calloused pad of his finger tracing the path of her tears, making the trails vanish. "I might have been tasked to kill you but all that changed when you opened your mouth at the gala. I should have killed you then but I couldn't, there was just something about you."

"Yeah, I embarrassed myself on an A level."

"You were adorable," she looked down for a second, not quite believing him, seeing his dark dilated pupils, the rings of his blue irises barely visible.

He moved from his place on the floor, settling down next to her on the couch, and she followed his movements with her head, careful not to break their eye-connection. 

"I love you," he said and she froze, expecting many things but not this. Was he still playing her? "You may not believe me, Felicity, but I do. Before I met you, I had a plan. I had a way that I was gonna be but then you appeared in my life. Or I in yours. All I know is that you changed everything. With your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your wit and with your trust, you changed everything. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and to help you save your mother."

"What about your mission? They are going to kill you if you don't complete it."

"Don't worry about that. We will deal with it. Together," she wetted her lips, nodding and wrapping her fingers around his.

"Together," he leaned in to kiss her and she met him half-ways, their lips touching in a kiss full of promises for a better future.

They didn't know what it would bring, but they would face every obstacle. Together.

Because together they were unstoppable. 


End file.
